Talk:Mario VS Sonic (2018)/@comment-26333134-20181001154054
Oi guys, I started reading Shaman King, and I must say that series is EXTREMELY underrated. I mean, it starts really slowly, but after chapter 20 it gets much, much better. Even though it could be considered a classic Shonen, it treats some of the typical elements of the genre in a very particular way. It's not just about the fights, or humor: you actually get to CARE for the characters, and it's something a Manga fan, after reading the same kind of story for years, recycled again and again, but with slightly different themes, may end up not being able to do anymore. Yoh, in particular, is very atypical for a Shonen protagonist. He's like the complete opposite of what normally a protagonist of that genre should be. This make for the series to almost be some kind of deconstruction of the Shonen genre (don't expect something like One-Punch Man tho). Also, there are a lot of very interesting characters. I recommend it to everyone to give it a try. That said, anyone here would like to see Yoh Asakura in a Death Battle? I've found a few opponents which could really make up for an interesting episode: in the case of Yoh and Yusuke, both are young boys who enter in contact with spirits and ghosts, helping solving their problems to help them rest in peace; I think it could be cool, and a good way for making both the characters enter DB (for Yusuke, after losing his opportunity to fight Ichigo, it'd be a good redeeming match, imo). The way Ushio met Tora resembles, partly, the first encounter between Yoh & Amidamaru (even tho the latters got along well from the very beginning); both the teams are capable of amazing teamwork, making them almost unstoppable. Also, it'd be a Samurai Ghost VS Youkai themed fight. They have other similarites, along with those above. As for Yoh VS Yu, they are schoolboys who, for a reason or the other, happened to be constantly approached (and in many instances directly challenged) by spiritual or demonic entities. In order to face them properly (or in the case of Yoh, simply for the sake of lulz and convenience) they started to cooperate with one or more allied spiritual entities who are always ready to protect them and aid them in fight (for Yoh are Amidamaru and, more sporadically, other spirits, while in the case of Yu there are Personas, especially Izanagi, who seems to be his initial an favourite Persona). And finally, Youmu Konpaku, the "half-ghost half-human" girl; she's the gardener of the Saigyouji family, and the personal bodyguard of Yuyuko Saigyouji. She's armed with, and can use capably, a katana, Roukanken (which is said to be able to cut through and defeat 10 ghosts in a single swing), with a short sword, Hakurouken (which can cut, uuhh...through...confusion, what?) and her ghost-half, which can effectively be thrown to her enemies inflicting several damages to them (as her race posesses not one, but 2 different and independent bodies, a human and a spiritual one, which she can perfectly control at the same time). Anyone agree with the match ups? And what about the thumbnails?